goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Deleted Scenes From Charlotte Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge/GROUNDED
This video has a few deleted scenes from Charlotte Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge/GROUNDED. Transcript * (After Charlotte and her mother leave, the staff notices the mess that Charlotte made. Nobody in the park is happy that Charlotte caused a huge rampage) * Female Lifeguard #1: Whoa....What happened? * Male Lifeguard #1: It looks like a tornado hit the water park. * Guest #1: Oh, we were going to view our nightly movie, but there was some stupid girl who didn't like the movie we were going to watch, because she wanted to see a movie that she liked. * Guest #2: Yeah, and then she started going on this really crazed rampage and left a huge mess behind. Honestly, I've never seen someone do something as crazy as that. * Guest #1: Me neither. I can't believe someone would thrash the rides and pool because of a movie she didn't like. What's up with these people? Why can't they behave like normal human beings? * Female Lifeguard #1: Don't worry, guys. We'll get the staff to fix things up in no time. * Charlotte and her family had dinner, she and her mother went to a large police station in their neighborhood." * Female Japanese Police Officer: Charlotte, your Sony Pictures Animations loving behavior at the Great Wolf Lodge is abysmal! You kept making take VHS openings nonstop the way Ratso Ratso makes fake BUS openings! And even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE CAUSED A 9/11 SIZED RAMPAGE AT THE GREAT WOLF LODGE!!!! AND FOR ALL THE BAD AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM DOING EVERYTHING BY SONY PICTURES ANIMATIONS, BLUE SKY STUDIOS AND SONY PICTURES EVER AGAIN AND STARTING TOMORROW, YOU WILL BE WATCHING THE LION KING WITH SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES AND YOU'LL BECOME A PERMANENT DISNEY FAN FOREVER!!!! * Charlotte's Mom: 1000% WE ARE GOING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!!! WHEN WE GET BACK HOME FROM THE POLICE STATION, YOU'RE GOING TO BED EARLY WHILE YOUR FATHER AND I CALL SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO AND HOW FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES ON THE PHONE AND TELL THEM THAT YOU'RE WATCHING THE LION KING WITH THEM TOMORROW!!!! * Charlotte and her mother arrived back home from the police station. " * Charlotte's Mom: louder GO TO BED RIGHT NOW WHILE YOUR FATHER AND I CALL SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES ON THE PHONE AND TELL THEM TO PICK YOU UP FOR THE LION KING TOMORROW AND I WILL ORDER AN AMERICAN TAIL, BARNEY, TELETUBBIES, FIREMAN SAM, POSTMAN PAT, THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE, SHIMAJIRO, THE LION GUARD, MULAN, TARZAN, LITTLE EINSTEINS, ALADDIN, THE LION KING, WOODY WOODPECKER, DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, SID THE SCIENCE KID, BOB THE BUILDER, HERCULES, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, POCAHONTAS, TOY STORY TRILOGY, THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME, THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE, OLIVER AND COMPANY, THE ADVENTURES OF SUPER MARIO BROS. 3, BAMBI, THE LITTLE MERMAID, BIG HERO 6, MOANA, INSIDE OUT, CARS TRILOGY,THE SECRET OF NIMH, TOM SAWYER, PRETTY CURE, SAILOR MOON, FROZEN, WRECK-IT RALPH, PLANES, ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN AND MONSTERS UNIVERSITY DVDS FROM AMAZON!!!!!! Deleted Scenes by Sarah West Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Episodes without Shimajiro and friends Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates Category:Charlotte's grounded days Trivia